


Keeping it Alive

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairings, Renewal of Old Bonds, Samhain Flash Comp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry had gotten bonded while he was still attending Hogwarts. Now his husband was asking if he wanted to renew their bonding. It was after the Second Wizarding War, no more Voldemort to worry about. There wasn't any other answer than yes.I don't own anything, all rights go to their creators.
Relationships: Graham Montague/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115
Collections: Samhain Flash Comp DA Discord





	Keeping it Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Samhain_Flash_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Samhain_Flash_Comp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Renewal of old bonds

**Keeping it Alive**

Harry could scarcely believe how long he had been with the wizard of his dreams. Well… maybe dreams may not have been correct. Because in the beginning, he didn’t even know that he liked blokes. So, maybe Quidditch had opened his mind about that a little bit. He began to appreciate the looks of some on the rival teams. And that had been a scary revelation to realize about himself.

He definitely didn’t expect to meet the wizard that he would eventually bond with years later. If anything, Harry would consider it as a chance meeting. He hadn’t even realized that he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team. But that probably wasn’t surprising, there wasn’t many Slytherins that he actually knew. The main ones were Malfoy, his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Flint because he was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Then there was Pansy who always tended to hang out with Malfoy. That was as far as his association with Slytherins went. So, to meet a Slytherin that didn’t want to curse him was shocking.

In normal circumstances, Harry may have been wary and on edge about being approached by a Slytherin. But by this point, he was just tired of it all. Tired of his best friend not believing him, along with the entire school. The only one that actually appeared to believe him was Hermione.

Harry had been crouched in one of the corridors of the castle. His back was currently against the wall, attempting to hide from everything for the moment. Apparently certain Slytherins did not get that memo.

“Potter?”

Harry didn’t even look up, though he didn’t recognize the voice. The green robes were obvious enough. He didn’t want additional ridicule for not being able to defend himself against several upper years. And from a Slytherin, they would definitely mock him for everything that they could. Considering his current state, it was possible he could have been resolved to tears.

“I know you can hear me,” was the annoyed tone.

“Yeah… so…” Harry mumbled, bringing his legs closer to himself.

Harry wasn’t sure why the Slytherin did what he did, but he crouched down to his level.

“Potter, look at me!” he demanded.

Harry ignored him until he couldn’t. He felt big hands grip his chin and forced him to look up. The first thing he noticed; was his startling hazel eyes. Though he tensed when Montague aimed his wand at his face.

“Ease up, Potter. I am only trying to heal you.”

That didn’t make Harry feel any less tense. Though he was surprised that there hadn’t been any mocking. Malfoy definitely would have…

“Good thing I’m not a Malfoy, then,” the Slytherin grumbled.

Harry blushed, apparently, he had said that out load.

As the minutes passed, the Gryffindor realized that his face didn’t hurt as much. Even the ache was starting to ease.

“Who cursed you?” the Slytherin asked, breaking the silence.

“Why would you care?” Harry grumbled. “Probably would brighten your day that the cheat of a champion got cursed…”

“Not all Slytherins are heartless bastards. But you didn’t answer my question,” the Slytherin commented.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. Just a bunch of older Hufflepuffs…”

The older student cursed, “always knew they were a bunch of hypocrites… Bunch of duffers, the lot of them.”

Harry blinked up at him, a hint of a smile on his lips. He reached a hesitant hand up to touch his face, surprised to feel it unblemished.

“A Furnunculus Curse could be very painful if its not healed within a few hours. Though you had marks of a Stinging Hex on several parts of your body. Though I seen tiny bit marks, as if a bird had pecked at you.” 

Harry nodded, “they cast Avis and then some spell to make them attack me…”

“Oppuguo, most likely.”

“It still doesn’t make sense why you would help or heal me,” Harry mumbled.

The Slytherin shrugged, “you intrigue me. Anyone capable to piss off Malfoy deserves some recognition.”

“Thought every Slytherin liked Malfoy…”

The older Slytherin snorted, “not bloody likely. He is lucky not to dodge a curse once a week with all the pratting around he does.”

Harry had an amused smile on his lips.

“Thought all Slytherins hated Gryffindors…” Harry remarked.

“Only the idiotic ones that don’t have a lick of sense,” the Slytherin corrected.

* * *

It had been later that Harry realized that the Slytherin that had healed him was Graham Montague. Which he had heard stories of, but from what he had seen, none of them made sense. He was known to be vile and cruel against other students. So, what had changed when Graham had healed him? He had seen none of that in Graham as he talked to him. Maybe even befriended the nasty Slytherin.

And it was a cycle of that, because soon the school realized that Harry Potter had somehow gotten under the protection of Graham Montague. And soon Harry ignored any rumors of Graham, because that is not what he had seen. Could it be that maybe Graham saw him in another light? It could be possible, though he liked to hear about the different studies that he was doing.

Harry knew that Graham did have his occasional moments of making snide comments about the other houses. The most common about Gryffindors was of them being idiots and brash enough to believe they never had a brain. Though he found that he didn’t really mind them that much. There was a lot of Gryffindors that it could be applied to.

But that had been the duration of the year. Graham being there to make sure that Harry hadn’t gotten hurt. By idiotic students or by the dangerous tasks from the tournament. There was something else too, Graham actually believed him. Something he didn’t expect to hear from a Slytherin.

“The officials are bloody insane if they think a fourth year could get past all their protections,” Graham growled one afternoon.

Harry had felt beyond relieved at hearing that. It had been something he had been hesitant about asking about. Not wanting to hear the disappointment of someone else not believing him.

* * *

The years after knowing and befriending Graham had blurred in comparison to when he had been on the hunt for Horcruxes. Unless you counted his fifth year… That was the year that Umbridge had been their DADA professor. But that had also been the year that their relationship first started.

Harry hadn’t realized that Graham had liked him back, he had apparently kept that part well hidden. Maybe the fear of being rejected… he didn’t know.

He had just remembered the fear of Graham being missing and then hearing what the twins did… So, he did something he would have never done before meeting Graham. He went to Snape for help. He had waited with bated breath as Professor Snape had gotten him out of the broken Vanishing Cabinet unharmed. He had been so relieved that he kissed him, not caring that Snape was in close proximity. Hands had been placed on his hips and felt the kiss urgently returned. But by the time that they broke apart Snape had been gone.

So, that was how it started…

And there had been talks about a bonding, that had been a big topic during Harry’s sixth year. They had figured they would wait. Graham was still busy with his Healing program while Harry was still attending Hogwarts. Knowing that a war was about to start. So, a bonding was probably not a good idea at the time. Until they said to screw it…

Graham had brought up the topic once more and he knew how much that Harry admired the Headmaster, though he couldn’t understand why… But he had decided to approach the old man and ask. His reasoning being that he didn’t want to waste any time while there was a war fast approaching.

The Headmaster gave a bright smile, “of course I would be honored to officiate your bonding.”

Harry had the brightest grin on his face at those words. And on the night of the bonding, their hands had been crossed while holding tightly. Standard ribbons had been tied around their hands. Patience, purity, passion, wisdom, and romance.

Despite that it had been a hurried ceremony. Harry didn’t mind as he eagerly kissed Graham, making it official. He was now married to Graham, who had become a Potter.

* * *

It was a few years after the war that Graham had breached the question about renewing their bond.

Harry had been surprised about it.

“We did it in a hurry considering that a war was about to start. I want to be able to do it properly this time. This way, we don’t have to be rushed and I want to do this properly,” Graham spoke softly.

Harry grinned at him, “how could I possibly say no?”

Graham leaned before and sealed their lips together.

“I will never get tired of doing that…”

Harry laughed, “I believe that you have the same effect on me. Who do you want to renew the bond?”

“I believe that a certain Headmistress took over a few years ago…”

Harry snorted, though he did like the idea. It was shocking to realize how far they had come. And he knew that there had been ways during the war that Graham had indirectly saved his life. Like when he had accidently said Voldemort’s name during the war. But the pendant around his neck had heated up and made him invisible. Well… maybe invisible wasn’t the right word, but it was a very powerful illusion charm that had saved him from the Snatchers. Thankfully Hermione had been out trying to get food. But they were gone by the time she had returned.

Harry had not stopped tracing his fingers over it for a while.

That had been when he was till in the war and before he had defeated Voldemort for once and for all. Now they just had to plan a visit to the Headmistress and see if she would do the ceremony for them.

Plus, Graham had always admired her when she had just been their Transfiguration professor. He probably would have asked her if she had the power to officiate. But he knew he couldn’t say no to asking the current Headmaster at the time. Even then, he would do anything he could for Harry. And he still would.

Years ago, he would never have imagined that he would feel love for anything. Believing that his heart was too cold and black for such emotions. Yet, finding Harry in that corridor had been the best day of his life. He didn’t know it then, but he would wind up falling in love with him. And never once did he regret kissing him back in his sixth year. Harry had his heart and he always would.

It would be till several weeks after sending the Headmistress a letter that they had a date.

“You sure you want to do this on Samhain?” Graham said, his arms firmly around Harry’s waist.

“I can’t think of a better day. I want to have happy memories for that day instead of sad ones,” Harry smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

So, they didn’t change the day. Harry decided that he wanted it at Godric Hollow instead of the castle. Besides the fact of wanting it on the day to bring him happier memories, he knew that would be the day where their magic would be the strongest. He wanted this day to bind them closer together.

They had already been bonded once by a very ancient Celtic bonding. So, they were able to find a ritual that would renew their bonding. Very similar to the first time, but now they chose their own ribbons and their own meanings for when they would be knotted together to represent their love for eternal.


End file.
